Transport Layer Security (TLS), as well as its predecessor, the Secure Sockets Layer (SSL), are cryptographic protocols that provide secure communications to internet protocols suites. Internet protocol suites, including, for example, transmission control program/Internet protocol (TCP/IP) are a set of communications protocols used for the Internet and similar networks. TCP is the protocol used by major Internet applications such as the World Wide Web, email, remote administration and file transfer. For instance, when an HTML file is sent to a client computer from a server computer, the TCP in the server computer divides the file into one or more packets, numbers the packets, and then forwards the packets individually to the IP. IP is responsible for maintaining a network connection between the client computer and the server computer. IP is also responsible for routing the one or more packets from the server computer to the client computer across a network security computing environment. For this purpose, IP defines the format of packets, and provides an addressing system for the format of the packets. The address system generally includes two functions: identifying hosts and providing a logical location service in the network computer environment.